Home
by AriaTheScarletRose
Summary: Somtimes the memories of home could be seen in someone else


**So this little One-Shot came into my mind while I was over a friends house and just decided why not post it since I haven't really posted anything in awhile. This is a One-Shot between Law and my OC Eiru. (A-roo. for those who have trouble pronouncing the name) I do have an actual story that goes with it, the first chapter is being worked on. I'm not the best when it comes to writing and I tried to keep Law in character so please bare with me.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **P.S: There are some spoilers.**

* * *

Home.

The sound of children laughing and playing with each other filled the hallway in a muffled way. Ever since Trafalgar Law landed on the destroyed island of Punk Hazard, the Biscuit Room was the only other place where he could find _her_ , besides sitting in a small room behind her desk and taking notes on her latest specimen.

"Eiru, come braid my hair!" The high pitched voice of a little girl demanded,followed by small shrill voice reached his ears causing his eyebrow to twitch slightly. He sometimes thought how Ceaser could stand having all those children in his Laboratory.

"Alright. Come sit in front of me." Her voice was soft, not annoyingly high pitch or slightly deep with a seductive timber. Law was glad her voice wasn't as deep as a man either like some of the woman on Amazon Lily. It was just soft, like Bepo's fur, He summarized. Placing his tan tattoo'ed hand against the metal door Law wonders if this is some type of act. She could be contacting the marines, sending them information on his whereabouts. Yet, as he opened the door to the playroom, all those ideas flew out the window.

There sat Eiru on the floor, her long white skirt tucked slightly beneath her knees; a pair of lavender colored sleeves bunched up at her elbows as her pale hands worked on the little girl's hair sitting in front of her, fingers weaving through the brown locks as making a braid.

 _"Mommy? Could you braid my hair today?"_

 _"Of course Lami."_

One of the children standing besides the young woman looked his way before tugging on the end of her shirt.

"Hey Eiru." the little boy looked up at the woman. "A man with a fuzzy hat is here."

Eiru paused what she was doing, mouthing the words "fuzzy hat" before turning her gaze on on the Warlord standing near the door. Law watched as her brown gaze took in his form before lighting up in recognition. Her pale lips spread into a warm smile.

A smile someone would give to someone who they missed.

A smile for a lover coming home from work.

A smile given to a friend who they haven't seen in awhile.

A smile to seeing a family member once again.

When he was young, he remembered being smiled to like that everyday when he came home from school. To see that smile after some years made his chest ache but feel warm at the same time.

"Welcome back, Law."

 _"Welcome back, Law. How was school?"_

His yellow eyes glazed over as he stared at the woman before him.

"Law?"

Her voice didn't jolt him out of his little daydream, it was her touch. Glancing down, her finger tips lightly touched the back of his hand. When did she get up? How did he not hear her move? Moving his gaze to her face, Law noticed that her smile turned into a worried frown.

"Is everything alright?"

His answer was blunt and straightforward

"It's Fine."

She smiled again, completely trusting his words. Watching as she turned her body to the side slightly, His line of sight was met with a small basket with the kids crowding around it.

"I made some snacks if you want any." she explained as she walked toward the basket, crouching before it and pulling out a plate and a juice carton.

"I thought you would get hungry on your way back from walking around." She held a plate with neatly wrapped rice balls covered in plastic wrap and and orange juice box.

 _"Here's your snack Law. Don't forget to drink your vitamin C!"_

Looking at the sticky note that rested atop the plate, two words were written in neat bold handwriting

 ** _For Law_**

Taking the plate and juice from her, Law turned on his heel and walked away from the woman. He didn't need to see her smile as he walked away or her little wave good bye.

"If you get hungry again, I'll make you more!"

As he closed the door to the Biscuit Room, muffling the children playing once again, Law couldn't help but stare at the plate in his hand.

Home.

She always reminded him of Home.

* * *

 **I put Law's eye color as yellow because, in the manga, Law has yellow eyes instead of grey like in the anime**

 **Thanks for reading this short, leave a comment on what you think. If some parts are confusing and unexplained, that was because this was going to be in a chapter to my upcoming story, Walking on Sunshine, but I decided to make it a one shot. You'll learn more about Eiru and her background, once I upload some chapters.**

 **I don't know if I made Law ooc or not. I hope I didn't.**


End file.
